


Awkward Timing

by TheDefenestrator



Series: When They Meet on the Meteor [10]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dave is awkward, Fluff, Gen, Hiding Things Behind Your Back Doesn't Work Against Teleporters, Humor, John Appears Out of Nowhere, John Has No Sense of Timing, John Still Doesn't Get Irony, LOHAC Meeting?, Meteor Meeting, Short, That Just Doesn't Sound as Cool, They're Just Happy To Finally Meet, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenestrator/pseuds/TheDefenestrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittedly, John got to meet Dave while exhibiting his sweet new teleportation powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting as of: [8214](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008214)  
> Canon as of: [8215](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008215)  
> Okay, well canon is stretching it, but I got more right than I thought I would.
> 
> Jossed as of: [8216](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008216)

\-- show dialoglog --

JOHN: what are you looking at?  
DAVE: uh nothing man  
DAVE: just looking over some stuff from years ago  
JOHN: why are you putting it behind your back? what is it?  
DAVE: speaking of years ago nice to see you again  
DAVE: or for the first time you know whatever  
DAVE: i dont think we ever met in person before  
JOHN: woah, dave, are you crying?  
DAVE: not really no  
DAVE: my awesome just cant be contained by this form so it leaks out sometimes  
DAVE: you get used to it after a while i totally forgot it was even there  
JOHN: does it have to do with the things behind your back? can i see?  
DAVE: what is it with you and the things behind my back its nothing man  
DAVE: hey no man give those back what are you doing  
JOHN: haha! why would you bother hiding these? they're awesome!  
DAVE: yeah but those are low level cool  
DAVE: like finding a twenty on the ground  
DAVE: my base level of cool is like winning the lottery  
DAVE: but all the time  
DAVE: so the twenty kind of pales in comparison  
JOHN: i don't know, dave, i'm not really picky about my levels of cool  
DAVE: see this is a terrible way to meet it gives you all the wrong ideas  
DAVE: i should be having an epic sword fight to the death or something  
JOHN: that sounds like an inconvenient time for me to show up  
DAVE: your sense of timing is shit  
DAVE: you should have shown up fifteen minutes ago when i was dropping some ill beats  
DAVE: but no  
DAVE: once again you are the most embarrassing friend ever  
DAVE: well maybe not so much if you get the irony  
JOHN: what irony?  
DAVE: ugh nevermind man just get over here and give me some ironic brosnuggles  
JOHN: right! ive been meaning to give you a tender first meeting embrace!  
DAVE: no dude its  
DAVE: actually no whatever this is cool  
DAVE: nice to finally meet you bro


End file.
